Je l'aimais
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Une potion révèle à Draco son âme sœur, celui-ci couche avec Draco, mais embrasse sa petite amie dans la grande salle. Brisé, Draco sort et s'enfuit. Plus tard, Draco se réveille à l'hôpital, sortant d'un coma de huit mois après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais jamais deux sans trois, Draco se découvre enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher. Draco a mis au monde son enfant
_**Titre :**_ _Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours…_

 _ **Auteur :**_ _Ellyssa_

 _ **Base :**_ _L'histoire d'Harry Potter_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _: Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à J-k Rowling, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent._

 _ **Résumé**_ _:_ _Une potion révèle à Draco son âme sœur, celui-ci couche avec Draco, mais embrasse sa petite amie dans la grande salle. Brisé, Draco sort et s'enfuit. Plus tard, Draco se réveille à l'hôpital, sortant d'un coma de huit mois après avoir tenté de mettre fin à ses jours. Mais jamais deux sans trois, Draco se découvre enceinte et sur le point d'accoucher. Draco a mis au monde son enfant et emménage loin de tout. Deux ans plus tard, Draco arrive à St Mangouste, son fils malade. Une femme brune le voit et décide de prendre les choses en main._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Non ! Il n'a pas osé ? Je sais que j'ai été horrible avant, mais lui plus que n'importe qui, j'espérais qu'il me comprendrait. Au lieu de ça, il s'est servi de moi, il m'a baisé, car c'est le seul mot pour expliquer ce qu'il a fait. Moi qui penser quand t'en qu'âme sœur, il m'aimait, qu'il me comprenait. Quelle pire façon de se tromper. Il s'est servi de moi. Je n'ai été qu'un loisir pour lui. Ça fait mal. En fin de compte, je ne serais jamais heureux. Je ne supporte plus, je l'aime depuis si longtemps. Il ne m'adresse même pas un regard. Il reste indifférent, alors que quelques heures plus tôt, il me prenait passionnément dans ses bras, dans mon lit. Et maintenant, il l'embrasse, elle, sans aucun remords. Il n'y a pas plus douloureux que cette vision. Jamais ! Jamais je ne pourrais être heureux. Jamais je ne pourrais vivre avec celui que j'aime, celui qui est fait pour moi, pour me compléter. Je m'en rends compte maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne. Ma famille est morte, mes amis sont morts ou m'ont tourné le dos, le manoir est détruit, volé en éclats par Potter, lui-même. Je n'ai plus rien, il ne me reste que la fortune des Malfoy, mais qu'est-ce que tout cet argent, quand il ne peut pas m'apporter le bonheur. J'ai refusé la marque pour lui, j'ai passé des mois à être torturé dans les cachots de Voldemort avant que mon parrain ne m'en sort, mon parrain qui est lui aussi mort aujourd'hui. Mon corps est marqué à vie par de nombreuses cicatrices qui ne s'en iront jamais. Tout ça pour LUI et quel est le résultat ? Lui est heureux, il me baise quand l'envi lui prend, mais repart chaque fois dans les bras de cette vipère, pendant que moi, je me meurs à petit feu. Je ne suis qu'une ombre dans ce château, dans sa vie. Des mois qu'il me prend, qu'il me baise violemment, mais jamais il n'a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, jamais il n'a eu de geste tendre avec moi, jamais il n'a eu de mots tendres à mon égard. Elle l'embrasse et se blottit dans ses bras. Une fois, encore une fois, c'est une fois de trop. J'en ai assez. Je n'en peux plus de cette vie. J'en ai assez de ces hypocrites. J'en ai assez de lui, assez de l'aimer, assez de ne pas avoir d'avenir. Je me lève en silence comme chaque fois. De toute façon, personne ne fait attention à moi. Je vais dans ma chambre. Je m'allonge sur le lit. Ce sera la dernière fois que je le ferais. Ce lit qui a tant de fois accueillies ta chaleur et nos ébats. Je sers les draps contre moi. J'ai refusé de les changer ce matin. Je savais que ce serait la dernière fois que je respirerais ton odeur, alors j'inspire de toutes mes forces. Je me concentre. Je me suis beaucoup entraîné pour ce jour précisément. Ce sort et l'un des rares que je maitrise sans baguette. Le sort agit. De longues et profondes coupures se dessinent sur mes bras. Ça fait mal, mais j'obstrue la douleur. J'y suis habitué. Au moins une chose de bien que mon père est réussi à faire, m'entraîner à résister à la douleur. Le sang. Mon sang, s'écoule lentement, se mélangeant à la blancheur des draps. Mon lit. Notre lit. J'ai choisi ce lieu, pourquoi me demanderais-tu ? Parce que c'est le dernier message que je veux te faire passer. Je sais que tu viendras ce soir et que tu me verras mort dans ce lit qui nous as tant accueilli et que peut-être enfin, tu comprendras tout le mal que tu m'as fait. Je suis injuste, peut-être égoïste, mais je veux l'être pour une fois. Tu es le seul à pouvoir entrée dans cette chambre, alors toi seul me trouvera et à ce moment-là, il sera trop tard. C'est fini. Je ne cherche plus à me battre, je n'en vois plus l'utilité. Oui, cette fois, c'est la fin et j'accueille les ténèbres à bras ouverts.

.

.

Le froid et une douleur étrange et forte qui me prend au niveau des reins. Est-ce cela que l'on ressent quand on est mort ? Et pourquoi tous ces bruits autour de moi ? J'avais espéré que la mort serait silencieuse. Encore une erreur. Je peux voir une lumière malgré mes paupières fermer. J'ouvre doucement les yeux. La lumière du jour m'éblouit, je mets un peu de temps à mis habitué, mais réussi finalement à ouvrir les yeux. Je me retrouve à contemplé un plafond blanc et cette odeur, je la connais bien, c'est la même avec laquelle je me suis réveillé après la mort du mage noir. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose, l'hôpital. Ça signifie que j'ai raté mon coup et que je suis encore en vie.

\- Mr. Malfoy ?

Une infirmière se penche pour que je la voie. J'essaye de parler, mais n'y arrive pas et les douleurs reprennent de plus belle. Ma gorge est asséchée et aucun mot ne sort. Je commence à m'agiter, je veux me lever et sortir d'ici. Je veux mourir en paix, ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre ça.

\- Du calme, Mr Malfoy, ne vous agitez pas, vous venez de vous réveiller d'un long coma de huit mois, et le travail à commencer, Mr Malfoy. Tenez, buvez.

Elle me tend une potion et me la fait boire. Dans le brouillard qui m'entoure, j'ai tout de même retenu une chose.

\- Le travail ? Gémis-je de douleur.

\- Vous êtes enceinte, Mr Malfoy et votre enfant et sur le point de naitre. Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je vous rendorme.

A peine a-t-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle pointe sa baguette sur moi et murmure un léger _Somnum_ qui me replonge au royaume des songes.

.

.

Je n'y crois pas. Moi. J'ai un fils. Un fils. Un petit Malfoy. Un bébé de moi et de lui. Il est si petit, si fragile. Je le regard dormir depuis des heures. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un bébé, je n'ai jamais eu à faire ça avant et je suis jeune, je n'ai que 18 ans. Serais-je à la hauteur ? Je ne sais pas, mais pour lui, je le ferais. J'apprendrais. Je l'aime déjà ce petit bout de nous et je l'aimerais pour deux. Je serais à la fois sa maman et son papa. Il est magnifique. Dire que j'étais étonné en me réveillant la seconde fois est en dessous de tout. La médicomage m'a expliqué que j'étais dans le coma pendant huit mois, j'étais enceinte d'un mois quand on m'a trouvé dans ma chambre. Il n'était pas venu ce soir-là, McGonagall s'étant inquiété de mon absence durant la journée du lendemain, elle avait fini par venir me voir. C'est elle qui m'a trouvé dans ma chambre, elle qui emmener à St Mangouste, elle qui m'a soigné et qui a veiller sur moi. À part elle, personnes n'est venu, il ne sait même pas inquiéter. Au fond ça fait mal de savoir que je ne compte pas pour lui.

\- Bonjour Draco.

\- Bonjour professeur.

\- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

\- Bien madame, je vais pouvoir sortir.

\- C'est très bien Draco, avez-vous prit vos dispositions ?

\- Oui, j'ai acheté une petite maison près de Londres, j'ai engagé un elfe pour m'aider avec le petit.

\- Lui avez-vous trouver un nom ?

\- Oui, j'ai pensé à Samuel. Samuel James Malfoy.

\- C'est très joli Mr Malfoy.

Minerva McGonagall me sourit et porte son regard sur mon fils. Son regard s'attendrit face au petit et ça me fait sourire à mon tour. J'ai l'air niais, un vrai Poufsouffle, mais je m'en fiche, je n'ai plus de comptes à rendre et de toute façon, il n'y a plus personnes pour me juger. Je n'ai plus n'y amis, ni connaissances. Je prends Samuel dans mes bras. Oui, il est beau mon fils.

\- Vous voulez le prendre ?

Minerva me sourit un peu étonné, mais le prend quand même dans ses bras à son tour.

\- Professeur, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr Draco, allez-y.

\- Voilà, je voulais vous demander si… enfin… si vous accepteriez d'être la marraine de Samuel ?

Minerva me dévisage, complètement perdue.

\- C'est un grand honneur Mr Malfoy, mais je pense que quelqu'un de plus proche de vous…

\- Je vous arrête professeur, je n'ai plus personne, ni amis, ni famille et vous êtes la seule à vous êtes soucier de nous. Sans vous, mon fils serait mort, ça me ferait plaisir que vous acceptiez.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accepte, à condition que vous m'appeliez Minerva, vous n'êtes plus mon élèves Draco.

\- D'accord.

Nous sourions, Samuel se réveille doucement. Je suis au moins sûr d'une chose, je ne serais pas seul.

.

.

J'ouvre la porte de la maison et pénètre à l'intérieur, mon fils dans mes bras. La maison est telle que me la décrit le notaire. Un grand salon bien éclairé, une cuisine donnant vue sur le salon, une grande cheminée et une grande véranda aménagée. Il y avait aussi une petite salle de bains avec douche, un escalier qui conduisait à l'étage et un autre qui descendait à la cave. Je monte à l'étage et trouve quatre grandes chambres et une immense salle de bains avec un baignoire creusé magiquement dans le sol, un autre escalier qui conduit à un immense grenier. Je suis fière de mon achat, la maison est superbe et bien entretenue, il y a un grand jardin pour Samuel et nous sommes suffisamment loin pour ne pas être importuné. Un petit « pop » m'annonce l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison, je me retourne et la voie se courbé devant moi. Je soupire, je sais qu'il s'agit là du comportement adapté des elfes de maisons, mais déjà avant je n'aimais pas, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas mieux.

\- Monsieur, bonjour, monsieur. Monsieur, Lolly pour vous servir, monsieur.

\- Lolly, je suis Draco Lucius Malfoy et voici Samuel James Malfoy. Tu sais bien évidemment t'occuper d'un enfant n'est-ce pas ?

\- Monsieur Malfoy, oui, Lolly aime les enfants, monsieur Malfoy.

Lolly se courbe une fois de plus devant moi.

\- Bien alors d'abord, tu peux m'appeler Draco et ensuite ne te courbe pas devant moi, tu feras partie de cette famille au même titre que nous comprit ?

Je n'avais jamais vu les yeux d'un elfe s'illuminer, mais c'est bien l'effet que ça m'a fait quand elle m'a regardé. Un grand sourire apparut et elle sautilla sur place.

\- Monsieur Draco fait un grand honneur à Lolly, monsieur. Lolly est heureuse.

La joie devait être contagieuse, car je souris à mon tour.

\- Lolly, j'aurais besoin, que tu aille faire quelques achats, il me faudrait un berceau pour Samuel, des biberons, quelques habits, des couches, enfin tous ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'un bébé, je te fais confiance Lolly. Il faudrait aussi de quoi manger et meubler la maison, mais ça on pourra voir plus tard, oh et personnes ne doit savoir où nous habitons, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui le sache et qui est le droit de venir ici et c'est la Directrice de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall, comprit Lolly ?

\- Monsieur Draco peut avoir confiance en Lolly monsieur, Lolly ne décevra pas le maitre Draco.

Un petit « pop » et Lolly avait disparu. Je le présentais, ici, nous serons bien. Je replaçais la couverture de Sam, cadeau de sa marraine et allais nous asseoir sur la balancelle dans la véranda.

.

.

Je me lève comme chaque matin et passe par la salle de bain, Samuel doit encore dormir vu que la porte de sa chambre est encore fermée. Une fois prêt, je me décide à aller réveiller mon petit ange. J'entre dans sa chambre et me dirige vers son lit. Je caresse sa joue quand un bruit me stoppe. J'écoute et me rends compte que mon fils a du mal à respirer. Je dégage les couvertures et le met sur le dos. Sam est brulant. J'appelle Lolly qui arrive aussitôt, elle observe Samuel me conseille de l'emmener à St Mangouste de tous urgence. Je prends mon fils dans mes bras et transplane directement à l'hôpital. Je me dépêche, arriver à l'accueil, je comprends bien vite l'horreur de notre monde pourrit. On refuse de soigner mon bébé, ont me dis que les hôpitaux sont pour les urgences et que je dois aller voir un médecin. Ne voient-ils pas que mon fils a du mal à respirer ? Je commence à perdre patience, mon fils souffre, il peut mourir que personnes ne fera rien et tout ça simplement parce qu'il porte le nom maudit de mon père. Aux yeux de tous, je suis un mangemort au même titre que mon père, même si je n'ai jamais suivi ses idéo, même si je n'ai jamais porter la marque, même si j'ai souffert au même titre que les autres. Je confis Sam à Lolly qui m'a accompagné.

\- Mama, souffle difficilement mon petit ange.

Mon cœur se serre, je refuse de perdre mon fils, pour l'hypocrisie de sorciers qui n'ont même pas eu le courage de se battre et qui se sont cacher derrière le Sauveur et ses soldats.

\- Mais bougez-vous. Vous allez le soigner oui ?

\- Malfoy ?!

Je me retourne et me retrouve face à l'une des dernières personnes que je ne voulais pas voir. Granger se tient devant moi, elle porte une blouse avec un badge où est écrit docteur dessus. Il ne me faut que deux secondes pour comprendre et jeter mes manières de Malfoy aux ordures. Je suis prêt à la supplié elle, si ça peut lui sauver la vie. Pour lui je le ferais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour mon fils. La prunelle de mes yeux, mon petit ange à moi.

\- Granger ! Granger, tu es médicomage ? Tu travail ici ?

Ma voix est désespérée, ce qu'elle semble remarquer car elle affiche un air choqué et acquiesce. Je me tourne vers Samuel et le prend dans mes bras. Je m'approche d'elle et la supplie.

\- Sauve le. Fait quelque chose Granger, je t'en supplie, ne laisse pas mon fils mourir. S'il-te-plaît.

Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues. Je n'ai plus rien d'un Malfoy, mais mon fils eset tout ce qu'il me reste et je refuse de le perdre. Cette fois, je n'y survivrais pas. Le visage de Granger s'assombrit, je resserre mon étreinte sur mon fils, il est brulant dans mes bras et son souffle est de plus en plus saccadé.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi personne ne s'occupe de cet enfant ?

\- Mais Docteur Weasley, il s'agit de Malfoy et …

\- Et alors ? La coupe Granger, enfin Weasley maintenant, parce que son père est un Malfoy cela justifie de laisser souffrir un enfant innocent ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Mr Malfoy se battre aux côtés des Mangemorts, mais je me souviens bien en revanche de l'avoir vu se battre au côté du sauveur et d'avoir sauvé la vie à beaucoup de personnes et moi la première, hurle-t-elle dans l'hôpital.

Effaré, Granger s'approche et pose sa main sur le front de Samuel. Ses yeux s'écarquillent. Elle prend délicatement Sam dans ses bras.

\- Qu'on m'amène une perfusion et de quoi faire baisser la fièvre vite, cri-t-elle à l'intention d'une infirmière. Vien suis moi.

Je ne fais pas fit du tutoiement et la suis dans les couloirs sous les regards effarer des patients et du corps hospitalier. A leurs yeux, un Malfoy, aussi innocent soit-il, ne mérite pas de vivre, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un enfant. Je n'ai pas été aussi désemparer depuis ma tentative pour mettre fin à mes jours. Granger dépose Samuel sur un lit et l'ausculte. Lolly me prend la main, un geste qu'elle ne fait que lorsque je ne vais pas bien. Depuis deux ans que Lolly vit avec nous, elle fait partie de la famille, elle est un peu comme une seconde mère pour moi et ça me rassure de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui est là pour nous. Je presse sa main sans quitter Samuel des yeux, Granger, lance sort sur sort sur mon fils, j'ai peur, mais je sais qu'elle ne lui fera pas de mal. De toute les foutus personnes dans ce maudit hôpital, Granger est la seule en qui j'ai confiance pour s'occuper de mon fils et ça me rassure que ce soit elle et personne d'autre.

\- Lolly, vas prévenir, Minerva.

Lolly acquiesce et disparait. Je m'approche et me place de l'autre côté du lit, je prends la main de mon fils et l'embrasse sur le front sous l'œil attentif de Granger. Samuel reprend une respiration normale.

\- Il va mieux.

Je soufflais enfin, ne mettant même pas rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour, souffle-t-elle.

Je la regarde perplexe, l'état de Samuel est-il si inquiétant ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Toi, qu'elle me répond simplement. Je n'aurais jamais crue possible de te voir un jour si…

\- Si ?

\- Normal, enfin je veux dire, tu n'as plus rien d'un Malfoy, tu as l'air d'avoir changé.

Changé. Bien sûr que j'ai changé. Pour Samuel. Je ne voulais pas qu'il est un père froid et indifférent. J'en avais souffert, je ne voulais pas faire la même chose avec lui.

\- Oui, j'ai changé. Il m'a changé.

Granger sourit et pose un regard attendrit sur mon petit ange qui dorme paisiblement. La fièvre est toujours là, mais moins présente.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Samuel.

\- Quel âge a-t-il ?

\- Deux ans.

\- Doit-on prévenir sa mère ?

\- Il n'a pas de mère, sa mère c'est moi.

J'ai répondu spontanément à ses questions et viens de me rendre compte de mon erreur. Granger me regarde perplexe.

\- Doit-on prévenir le père ?

\- NON !

Je me redresse subitement, il faut que je me calme. Elle ne sait pas, elle ne peut pas savoir, personne ne sait en dehors de Minerva et Lolly.

\- Non, il… il n'a pas de père. Je veux dire, il… il ne sait pas pour Samuel. Il ne sait pas qu'il existe et il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

\- Malfoy, cet enfant, est-ce qu'il est la raison de ton départ de Poudlard ?

Je n'ai plus le cœur à mentir, à cacher la vérité. Je peux lui dire, sans lui avouer qui est le second père. Je suis seul, seul depuis si longtemps et j'ai envie de parler à quelqu'un et je sais qu'elle ne dira rien.

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à Harry.

\- Parce que… quoi… comment… comment tu ?

\- Harry m'a tous expliquer pour vous deux et j'ai regardé ton dossier. Je sais que tu es arrivé ici il y a environ trois ans et que tu es resté dans le coma pendant tout le long de la grossesse. Tu devrais lui dire, il a le droit de savoir.

\- Le droit de savoir ? Non, il aurait eu le droit s'il ne m'avait pas pris pour un vulgaire vide couille. Il aurait eu le droit de savoir s'il ne c'était pas moqué de moi. Tu sais ce que ça fait de voir chaque jour l'homme que tu aimes dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre, de l'avoir chaque nuit dans ton lit sans qu'il ne t'adresse jamais le moindre regard ? De le voir embrasser cette fille alors qu'il vient de te baiser à peine quelque heures plus tôt ? De t'ouvrir les veines parce que tu n'as plus rien à attendre de lui, ni de personne ? De passer deux ans et huit mois sans qu'il ne cherche à te trouver ou à savoir ce que tu es devenu ? Il ne m'aime pas, il ne m'a jamais aimé, alors pourquoi devrais-je dire à Harry qu'il a un fils ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Je me fige sur place, c'est impossible. Merlin, pitié dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Dites-moi qu'il n'est pas derrière moi, pas à l'instant où je viens de tout dévoilé. Granger à l'air aussi paniqué que moi. Je n'ose pas bouger, je ne veux même pas le regarder. Je serre le drap du lit entre ma main. J'attends, figé comme du marbre.

\- Explique-toi Malfoy, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Un ordre, pas une demande, mais un ordre et sa voix est encore plus froide que les abimes qui m'avaient emporté deux ans auparavant. Ma vie vient encore d'être bousculé. Ne peut-il donc pas me laissé en paix ? Il m'a déjà détruit une fois et maintenant il va encore recommencer. Mon fils, mon bébé, il est hors de question qu'il l'approche, je ne le laisserais pas me l'enlever.

\- Harry, que fait-tu ici ? Tente de le calmer sa meilleure amie.

Je le sens s'approcher, Granger viens se mettre entre lui et moi. Brave fille, courageuse, pas griffondor pour rien.

\- Pousse toi Hermione, j'ai à parler avec Draco.

Oh non. Deux ans que je l'évite. Deux ans qu'il me hante, que j'essaye de l'oublier, je refuse de lui parler. Je ne veux pas non plus le voir, je baisse les yeux sur mon fils et décide de ne plus les levés. Je le sens se placé derrière moi. Il me parle, je ne l'écoute plus. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule, la réaction est violente. Je le repousse en faisant claqué ma magie. De simple petits crépitements, mais qui peuvent blesser s'il le faut.

\- Mama.

La voix de Samuel me calme instantanément. Ma magie disparait aussi vite qu'elle est apparue. Je baisse les yeux sur mon bout de choux et lui sourit.

\- Hé, coucou mon cœur.

\- Mama où Lolly ? Me demande Samuel.

Je caresse son front et me rends compte que la fièvre à disparue, il n'y a pas à dire, la magie a du bon.

\- Lolly est parti voir tata Niva mon cœur.

\- Va veni ta' Niva.

\- Je sais pas chéri, mais tu l'as vera bientôt, promit. Granger, appelais-je la médicomage tandis que Harry reste bien silencieux.

La médicomage s'approche et vérifie l'état de Samuel. Je sais que mon fils a les yeux posés sur Harry et que lui doit en avoir fait de même. Si Harry a entendu tout la conversation, il doit se rendre compte de la ressemblance entre lui et Sam. Sam a les cheveux noirs mi-longs et lisse, et des yeux de nos deux couleurs différentes, l'un vert comme ceux de Harry et l'autre bleu-gris comme les miens. Samuel est un beau mélange de nous deux.

\- Granger, je demande gentiment, une manière de la remercier pour son aide précieuse, est-ce qu'il va mieux ? Quand pourrait-il sortir ?

\- Hé bien maintenant si tu le souhaite, il va mieux, il lui faut simplement du repos et quelque potions revigorantes et un rendez-vous dans une semaine pour voir si tout va bien.

\- Bien, Lolly.

Lolly apparait dans un petit pop, je savais qu'elle était là, mais qu'elle attendait que je l'appelle, elle n'est jamais bien loin.

\- Emmène Samuel à la maison est couche le.

\- Oui, maitre Draco.

Lolly disparait avec Samuel. Granger me tend un papier pour le prochain rendez-vous et un autre pour des potions a administré à Sam.

\- Merci pour ce que tu as fait Granger et c'est peut-être un peu tard, mais désolé pour l'enfer que je t'ai fait vivre à Poudlard. A toi et… à ton mari.

\- Euh… oui… merci.

Je hoche la tête et m'oriente en direction des labos pour aller chercher les potions en faisant bien attention d'éviter le regard de Harry, mais celui-ci m'attrape par le bras et m'empêche de faire un pas de plus.

\- Je veux une explication.

Comme toujours, il faut faire ce que Monsieur Potter veut. Etrangement, toute mes manières Malfoyennes refont surfaces avec lui dans les parages, surtout avec sa main sur mon bras. C'est donc d'un calme effrayant, même pour moi qui n'y suis plus habitué, que je lui réponds.

\- Lâche-moi.

Je peux le sentir se tendre, il ne doit pas apprécier que je ne me plis pas à ces volontés.

\- Dray, murmure-t-il.

Oh non, le traitre, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il n'a pas le droit de m'appeler ainsi.

\- Lord Potter, claquais-je de ma voix la plus froide, veuillez me lâcher immédiatement. Je ne pense pas que nous soyons suffisamment intime pour que vous vous permettiez de tels manières.

Ma déclaration eu l'effets escompté et plus encore. Harry me lâche et recule de trois pas, abasourdit. Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Granger et continue dans mon rôle de Lord Malfoy, ce que je suis, mais je veux montrer à Harry ce que s'est que d'être un vrai Lord, une manière à moi de me venger un peu.

\- Docteur Weasley, se fut un plaisir de vous avoir revus, toute mes félicitations pour votre mariage avec Mr Weasley et pour votre réussite en médicomagie. Au plaisir de vous revoir Madame.

Un baisemain à Granger et je repart.

.

.

Une semaine, c'est le temps qu'il a mis avant que je ne le trouve sur le palier de ma porte. Granger m'a appelé, elle m'a prévenue qu'il voulait voir Samuel, alors j'ai fait des concessions et j'ai accepté, à certaines conditions. Il s'est présenter un bouquet de lys blanc dans une main et une énorme peluche dans l'autre. J'ai dû le regarder froidement pendant environ un quart d'heure en l'écoutant déblatérer des excuses avant que je ne conçoive à le laisser entrer chez moi. Je dois être fou, je suis en colère contre lui, pourtant je n'arrive pas à le renvoyer. Nous nous sommes assis dans le salon devant la cheminée.

\- Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me voir, mais il fallait que je te voie et…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Ma voix est encore plus froide que l'Antarctique.

\- Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je rêve, il me demande pourquoi, Merlin ayez pitié de moi, je vais commettre un meurtre, soufflais-je.

\- Tu veux me tuer ? Demande-t-il mi inquiet, mi amusé.

\- Humm, j'ai dit ça tout haut ?

\- Euh, un peu, oui.

\- Oh ! Du thé ?

\- Euh, oui, je veux bien.

\- Lolly !

\- Maitre Draco ?

\- Sert nous le thé s'il-te-plaît ?

Un silence s'installe pendant que Lolly nous prépare le thé. Je fixe les flammes, ça a le don de me calmer.

\- C'est une jolie maison que tu as et j'aime bien la déco.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, il regarde les photos sur la cheminée. Quatre photos représentant, l'une de moi et Samuel à la naissance, une autre de Samuel avec Minerva à son premier anniversaire, une troisième de Lolly et Samuel jouant dans le salon et une dernière de nous quatre à noël dernier. J'adore ses photos, ses petits moments qui nous remplisses de joie et j'adore ma famille. La déco je l'ai choisi avec Lolly, ont n'a choisi des tons entre le noir, le blanc et le rouge pour le rez-de-chaussée. Et des couleurs différentes pour chaque chambre.

\- Et tu n'as vu que le bas.

\- Est-ce que… ?

\- Samuel est chez sa marraine, tu ne passes pas au bon moment.

\- Ah ! Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut parler ?

\- N'est-ce pas déjà ce que l'on est en train de faire ?

\- Si, mais Draco, pourquoi tu acceptes de me laisser le voir.

\- C'est simple, si je t'en empêche, tu trouveras le moyen de le voir et si tu décides de me l'enlevé, je ne pourrais rien faire et je perdrais mon fils.

\- Je ne te ferais jamais ça.

\- C'est ce que tu dis.

\- Tu es devenu si cynique.

\- Eh bien, je compatis, vas te plaindre auprès du crétin de Griffondor qui m'as rendu comme ça et je dis crétin pour rester poli, dis-je avec ma voix la plus sarcastique.

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

\- Qui est celui qui t'as fait ça ?

Si je n'étais pas si en colère, j'aurais pu éclater de rire à la situation.

\- Tu ne vois pas ? Attend, je vais te le montrer.

Je me lève et lui fait comprendre de me suivre. Harry se lève et me rejoint. Je ne vais pas bien loin, juste devant le grand miroir à l'entrée du salon. Je me pose devant et attire Harry à mes côtés qui attend bien gentiment.

\- Regarde, tu le vois là ? Est-ce que j'ai besoin de faire les présentations, ou est-ce que tu le reconnais ? Enfin, si tu ne le reconnais pas ça craindrait un peu, mais au cas où, tu pourras regarder dans tous les journaux du monde magique, il fait souvent la première page il parait.

Après ma petite scène, je me détourne tout simplement en le plantant là et je vais boire mon thé dans mon fauteuil. Harry me rejoint la mine triste, s'assoit en face de moi et hésite à dire quelque chose. Il ouvre et referme la bouche aussitôt, bon je crois que je l'ai cassé notre petit Harry. La cheminée crépite et les flammes passent au vert. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne en dehors de moi qui utilise cette cheminée et c'est Minerva, cela signifie qu'elle arrive avec Samuel. Et en effet, une minute plus tard, McGonagall apparait avec un petit Samuel endormi dans les bras.

\- Draco, je pense que Samuel c'est bien amusé, me dit-elle en souriant.

\- Je vois ça Minerva.

Je me lève et caresse la joue de mon fils, repoussant une de ses mèches. Ses paupières papillonnent et il me regarde à moitié endormi et me tend ses bras.

\- Mama, dit-il joyeusement.

Je prends mon fils qui se blottis contre moi et se rendort immédiatement.

\- Je vous remercie Minerva, vous prendriez bien une tasse de thé en notre compagnie ?

D'un mouvement de tête, je lui montre la présence d'un invité. Tout d'abord surprise par le choc, elle finit par sourire à Harry.

\- Harry, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, même si je suis quelque peu étonnée de vous voir ici.

\- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir aussi.

Minerva et Harry commence à discuter un peu entre eux, mais je vois les coups d'œil que Harry jette à Samuel. Je vois bien qu'il est heureux, lui qui a toujours rêver d'avoir une famille, aujourd'hui il a un fils. Au fond de moi, ça me fait plaisir, c'est au moins une chose qui me rapproche un peu plus de mon âme sœur, mais qui en même temps, m'en éloigne. Après une heure, Minerva prend congé, je confie mon petit ange à Lolly qui monte le mettre au lit et je reste seul dans le salon avec Harry. Nous reprenons une conversation plus sérieuse, je lui autorise à voir son fils, mais je lui fais bien comprendre qu'il n'a pas intérêt à me le prendre et lui, me jure qu'il ne le fera pas. Je veux le croire, mais il y a bien longtemps que j'ai perdu confiance en lui. Harry fini par s'en aller vers 22h et moi je monte me coucher et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je passe une nuit remplis de cauchemar et de douleur.

.

.

Ça fait trois mois que Harry est entré dans nos vie, où plutôt dans celle de Samuel, moi je préfère garder mes distances. Je n'ai pas confiance en mes sentiments, je l'aime encore et je le sais. J'ai peur que si je me laisse aller, il me détruise une fois de plus. Lolly as couché Samuel et s'occupe des tâches ménagères. Harry et moi on s'est installé dans la véranda, on observe le soleil se coucher. Harry prend ma main et je le laisse faire, je ne réagis pas. Il l'enlace nos doigts et je ne réagis toujours pas. Je suis perdu, je ressens des émotions contradictoires. Je suis heureux, soulagé, terrorisé. Je l'aime et je le hais à la fois. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, il me tourne vers lui et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Il se rapproche, petit à petit et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est qu'une simple pression qui m'électrise les sens. Sa langue mutine caresse mes lèvres, le demande l'accès. J'ouvre la bouche et nos langues se mélangent dans un ballet magistral. Dans ce baiser, cette étreinte, je me sens si bien et à la fois si… mal. Depuis presque trois ans, j'ai perdu mon masque de Malfoy, au début ça ne me gênait pas, mais depuis que Harry est revenu, je ne sais pas si je pourrais rester longtemps sans. Se baiser me plait, mais je sais que je ne dois pas, alors je le repousse. Il semble confus et déçu, moi je suis paniqué et en colère, même si je ne le montre pas.

\- Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça Draco ? Me demande doucement Harry, une main sur ma joue.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que nous deux, c'était une erreur et que ça ne recommencera pas, répondis-je en repoussant sa main.

\- Ce n'était pas une erreur pour moi, quand je te faisais l'amour, …

\- Tu ne m'a pas fait l'amour, Harry, le coupais-je violement, tu m'as baisé comme une chienne. Pour toi je n'étais rien d'autre que pute !

\- Non, c'est faux.

\- SI C'EST VRAI ! Hurlais-je. Tu me baisais, mais jamais tu ne m'accordais un regard et la journée tu te pavanait avec la fille Weasley. Est-ce qu'elle savait que tu me baisais ? Est-ce qu'elle savait que tu mettais ta queue dans mon cu et que tu aimais quand je te disais d'y aller plus fort, d'y aller plus vite ? Est-ce qu'elle savait que la dernière fois que tu as posé tes mains sur moi, je n'avais plus la force de te voir dans ses bras et que le jour même j'ai essayé de me tuer ? Je voulais que ce soit toi qui me trouve, je voulais que tu comprennes que tu me faisais mal, mais voilà, tu n'es pas venu. Je me suis vidé de mon sang sur notre lit, NOTRE parce que oui, je considérais se lit comme le tien autant que le mien. Deux jours et une nuit, mon sang à couler, j'étais presque mort, quelle ironie que ce soit mon fils qui m'ait sauvé la vie à la place de son père. Je t'aimais, je voulais croire qu'on aurait pu être heureux, mais tu m'as détruit. Oui, vraiment ironique, le sauveur m'a détruit plus que la guerre ne l'a fait, plus que les tortures et les viols répétés.

Je me tus, je venais de lui dévoiler ce que je n'avais dit à personnes, pas même à Severus. Une pute, voilà ce que j'étais devenu. La pute du Lord, la pute des Mangemorts et la pute de Potter. Sauf qu'avec Potter j'étais consentant parce que je l'aimais, mais le rôle avait été le même. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je pleurais, jusqu'à ce que je sente les mains d'Harry qui essuyait mes joues. J'ouvris les yeux que je ne me rappelais pas avoir fermer et les plongeaient dans les émeraudes d'Harry qui se tenait entre mes jambes.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant de mal. Je sortais avec Ginny, mais s'est dans tes bras que je me sentais bien, c'est ton corps que je voulais contre le mien, à tel point que ça en devenait malsain et ça m'effrayait. Je ne comprenais pas ce que je ressentais et j'avais peur. Quand tu as disparu j'ai ressenti un vide, au début je pensais que tu me fuyais, mais que tu allais revenir. Tes affaires étaient toujours dans ta chambre et McGo disait que tu allais bien, mais ce jour-là j'ai compris que c'étais toi et personne d'autre. J'ai quitté Ginny et je t'ai attendu, j'ai attendu trois mois, puis un jour McGonagall a annoncé devant toute l'école que tu avais quitté Poudlard et que tu ne reviendrais pas. Ce jour-là mon cœur s'est brisé, je me suis senti abandonner une fois plus, alors j'ai commencé à coucher avec tous les mecs de Poudlard, mais je ne les voyais pas, je ne voyais que toi. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour je cris ton nom au lieu du type avec qui j'étais et j'ai compris que je me faisais du mal. inconsciemment, je me punissais, car je savais que c'était ma faute si tu étais parti et je m'en voulais. Après ça, je n'ai plus repris un seul amant. Je t'ai cherché pendant deux ans, mais personne ne savait où tu étais. J'avais fini par perdre espoir et quand je suis venu à St Mangouste, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce que j'entendais, les gens disait que Draco Malfoy était ici. Je me suis précipité et quand je t'ai vu, je t'ai tout de suite reconnu, je n'avais qu'une envie te prendre dans mes bras, puis je vous ai entendu discuter et j'ai entendu ce que tu as dit à propos de nous et quand j'ai vu le petit, je me suis senti mal. Je n'ai pas été là pour toi, ni pour lui et je ne l'ai pas vu grandir. Je veux rattraper mes erreurs, je veux apprendre à le connaitre, à te connaitre. J'aimerais que tu me donne une autre chance Draco. Tu crois qu'on pourrait réessayer ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal Harry. Pour nous, je ne sais même pas s'il y aura encore un nous. Soit présent, pour Samy, soit un père pour lui, c'est tout ce que je te demande, c'est tout ce que tu peux attendre de moi.

Je le repousse doucement et me lève. Je m'écarte de lui, rendre dans la maison et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Dix minutes plus tard, Lolly dépose Samuel dans mon lit et m'informe qu'Harry est parti et qu'il reviendra demain. J'ai peur de faire entrer Harry une seconde fois dans ma vie. J'ai peur qu'il gâche encore tout et qu'il me brise une seconde fois. Non, je ne dois pas. Je le fais pour Samuel, pas pour moi. Je serre mon fils contre moi et m'endors en larmes.

.

.

Samy est avec Harry, ils sont partis au parc d'attraction, j'en profite donc pour me rendre au chemin de traverse pour me réapprovisionner en ingrédients pour mes potions. Ce qui est bien quand on n'a un travail comme le mien, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de sortir de chez soi ou de voir du monde. Il me suffit simplement de m'enfermer dans mon labo et de brassé des potions qu'on me commande. Harry passe de plus en plus de temps avec nous, il emmène souvent Samuel faire des activités et il lui offre plein de cadeaux. Harry à présenter Samy aux Weasley au complet, ils ont tout de suite accepté le petit comme l'un des leurs, j'ai eu la surprise d'être invités au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de la fille de l'ainée des rouquins, la surprise a été plus forte quand ils m'ont accueilli, moi, comme un ami. Au début j'avais peur qu'ils ne voient en moi que Malfoy, le fils d'un mangemort, mais non, ils m'ont vu pour moi, Draco. Puis j'ai été encore invité d'autre fois, Arthur et moi discutons beaucoup, il très intrigué par la technologie moldue et me pose beaucoup de questions, c'est assez ironique quand on y pense, moi un Malfoy qui apprécie les Weasley et qui vit pratiquement comme un moldue. Si mes parents étaient encore en vie, ils me qualifieraient surement de traitre et mon père me renierait. Une chance qu'ils ne soient plu là. Au fil des mois, Harry est devenu plus présent, aussi bien pour Samuel que pour moi. Il m'offre des cadeaux, il me fait la cour et je me surprends à aimer ça. Il me frôle, me prend dans ses bras, m'embrasse furtivement dans le cou, sur la joue et parfois sur les lèvres, mais jamais plus et je me plais à le laisser faire. Si je ne l'aimais pas déjà, je serais tombé amoureux de lui. Il m'a demandé une seconde chance et depuis un an qu'il est revenu dans nos vies, j'ai envie de lui laissais cette chance. J'arpente la rue s'en me soucié de ce qui m'entoure et pourtant, j'aurais dû être plus vigilent. Oui, j'aurais dû, mais je ne m'en aperçois que trop tard une fois que les ténèbres viennent m'accueillir.

.

.

Le sol est dur et froid. Les chaines qui m'entravent m'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement. J'ai peur, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là. J'ai été trop négligeant. J'ai passé trois ans à rester sur mes gardes, cette fois je n'ai pas fait attention et je le paye aujourd'hui. Je suis au moins rassuré d'une chose, mon Samy est en sécurité, qu'il n'est pas entre les mains de ses sadiques et je sais que LUI, le protégera, mieux qu'il ne l'a fait avec moi. Il me manque mon petit bout de choux. Un petit mouvement de la tête me fait grimacer de douleur. Tout mon corps et meurtri par les coups et les sorts et je ne sens plus ma jambe gauche, je n'arrive plus à la bougé depuis des jours. Ils ne sont pas revenus, pas que je m'en plaigne, mais les voir signifiait que j'allais vivre un peu plus longtemps et maintenant, ils m'ont abandonné dans cet endroit pour que je meurs, dire qu'à l'époque de Poudlard je les ais considérés comme mes meilleurs amis, je m'étais bien trompé, une fois de plus. Une erreur, une de plus. Je ne fais que des erreurs, je me trompe toujours sur les gens. En fin de compte, je mourrais seul comme je l'ai toujours été. Mon bébé, je sais qu'il va être triste, mais il ne sera pas seul, LUI ne l'abandonnera pas et il m'oubliera, comme tous m'oublierons. Je vais mourir seul, oui seul comme je l'ai toujours été. Dire qu'une fois de plus, je meurs encore à cause de LUI. Merlin, il ne me laissera donc jamais en paix. De tous les hommes dont j'aurais pu tomber amoureux, il a fallu que ce soit celui qui me fasse le plus souffrir. Plus le temps passe dans ce lieu et plus je le hais. J'ai soif et faim. Je me demande ce qui me tuera en premier, la faim ou la perte de sang plus importante à chaque seconde. Je ferme les yeux, je suis habitué maintenant, les ténèbres finissent toujours par m'emporter, mais cette fois pour de bon.

.

.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Je hais ce bruit.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Je ne le supporte pas.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Pourquoi même quand je suis mort il faut que je supporte ce genre de chose ?

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Ne pourrais-je donc jamais être en paix ?

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Merlin, mais faite taire ce bruit.

Bip. Bip. Boum !

Boum ? C'était quoi ce boum ?

…

Au moins, il n'y a plus de Bip. Par contre j'aimerais bien savoir c'est quoi se bouquant. Raaaaaa, la mort est pas censée être aussi bruyante. Euh, quoi quand faite, je ne sais même pas comment ça devrait être. Tien on dirait que j'entends des pas.

\- Mr Malfoy ?

Oh, oh, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu là.

\- Mr Malfoy ? Pouvez-vous ouvrir les yeux ?

Ouvrir les yeux ? Oh, ouais ça je peux essayer de le faire. Doucement, mais surement, j'ouvre les yeux. Un homme se tient devant moi, une baguette à la main. Je prends peur, les images des tortures refont surface et j'essaye de reculer, de m'éloigner de cet homme.

\- Calmez-vous Mr Malfoy, je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis votre médecin, vous êtes à St Mangouste, vous comprenez ?

St Mangouste, l'hôpital, oui je comprends, je ne suis pas arriéré. J'essaye de parler mais ne peut pas. Je panique.

\- Du calme. Votre gorge est affaiblie suite aux nombreuses tortures dont vous avez fait les frais ses derniers mois. Vous devriez retrouver votre voix d'ici peu de temps, par contre je suis navré, mais vous garderez des cicatrices, certaines blessures ont été soigné trop tard. Vous devriez vous reposer, votre compagnon sera là demain matin, il est venu tous les jours depuis qu'il vous a ramenez ici.

Le médicomage me fait boire une potion et je sens le sommeil me prendre. Ça doit être une manie dans cet hôpital de m'endormir chaque fois que je me réveille.

\- Reposez-vous Mr Malfoy, bonne nuit.

Je ne réponds pas, de toute façon je ne le peux pas, le sommeil m'emporte.

.

.

Je sens une douce caresse sur ma joue. J'apprécie se contacte apaisant. J'entends une voix, mais ne perçois pas ce qu'elle me dit. Un baiser chaste et déposer sur mes lèvres. Harry. Ça ne peut être que lui. J'ouvre les yeux, il me regarde et me sourit. Je pensais le haïr, je voulais le haïr, mais quand je le vois là, je ne peux que l'aimer.

\- Bonjour.

Il me sourit tendrement et je me prends à répondre à son sourire. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, plus jamais je ne la lâcherais et plus jamais je ne le laisserais m'échapper.

\- J'ai eu si peur.

Sa voix tremble et son sourire a disparu. Oh non amour, sourit moi encore.

\- Har… ry.

Ma voix est brisée, hachurée à force d'avoir trop hurler. Je tire sur sa main et lui fait comprendre de s'approcher. Surprit, il obéit et pour la première fois c'est moi qui prend l'initiative de l'embrassé. Je sens son sourire sur mes lèvres, mon geste lui plait et lui prouve que je l'aime. A cet instant, je mets tous mes doutes de côté, je l'aime et je veux qu'il reste prêt de moi, prêt de nous.

\- Je t'aime Draco. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, je te jure que je resterais toujours avec toi et je ne te laisserais plus jamais, je t'aime Draco.

Ses mots, je les ai attendus depuis si longtemps. Sa chance, il l'aura et moi avec. On aura du chemin à faire, mais pour Samuel, pour Harry et pour moi, je sais qu'on y arrivera. Alors avec tous les sentiments que j'ai pour cet homme, je l'embrasse fermement. Il me sourit.

\- Tu savais qu'on était des âmes sœurs ? Me demande Harry malicieusement.

\- Oui.

Il se rapproche de moi et s'allonge contre moi. Il me prend délicatement dans ses bras et m'embrasse. À mon tour je prends le courage de lui dire ce que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, excepté à Samuel.

-Je t'aime.

Il me sourit et m'embrasse et nous nous endormons l'un contre l'autre.

Je l'aimais, je l'aime et je l'aimerais toujours.


End file.
